Roses Are Red
by tenkage onna
Summary: Luke isn't very good at poetry, but if its for Van, he'll try.


hmmmm... i dunno, just came to mind, what with valentines day nering when i started this. maybe i'll make another valentines day oneshot to go with this one. eh. whatever.

warning- shouta, shonen ai, fluff, OOC, spoilers.

reasons- cause it hit me... just like every other story i wrote, it hit me while listening to a song.

inspiration- roses are red- aqua

rating- T

pairing- onesided luke/van

summary- Luke isn't good at writing poetry, but if its for Van, he'll try it.

disclaimer- i own nothing, absolutely nothing, so please dont sue. i am not making any profits from this, i assure you.

erm, read on.

Roses are red and Violets are blue, honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you.

Roses are red and Violets are blue...

Luke may have been sheltered for his entire life, but he had an annoying habit of finding out about things that didnt even remotely have anything to do with his studies. Gai often said he was gifted like that, though Ramdas would say it was a curse. He didnt care what it was, but he wanted to know more. He needed to know more now. After all, when it had to do with Van, he would do anything to know more. And it did so. Very much so.

Thats why he had gone as far as to ask everyone he knew to explain further what this "Valentines Day" was. Gai had said it was a day when you spent time with those you love. A couple of maids had said it was a romantic day, one where you gave out tokens of your love to those you "loved". To be honest, Luke didnt understand the concept of love. He knew he was in love, but what love was, he didnt know.

He asked Gai what he should do for the person he "loved" on this weirdo day. He received an amused yet serious answer. "Write poetry."

Thats why he was here right now, on his bed with a pen and paper, attempting to think up a good poem. Fact was, he wasn't exactly good at this sort of thing. Mushy words to win over hearts were Gai's specialty, but Van wasn't someone you could just gush to. He wasn't a girl, he wouldn't fall for some lame line meant for sappy girls. Thinking back, Luke remembered hearing a Gai recite some stupid fluffy poem to a maid when they were younger. He quickly jotted down the lines he could remember, knowing there was more but not knowing any of it.

He blushed when he looked over it. Honestly, he was seriously sacrificing his pride. Anyone would laugh at him if they read that poem. When he showed it to Gai to see if it was to icky, he had actually snickered at him. He was half tempted to punch him if he wasn't so mortified.

"Its great Luke. Wonderful."

Wonderful, he wasn't so sure. He didnt like how Gai laughed at him, but it was such a stupid poem, he himself had to chuckle.

He didnt sleep much that night, as the next day was Valentines Day. And conveniently enough, it was a training day as well. The next day, Luke waited for Van in the courtyard, fiddling with the folded paper nervously while shifting around on the bench. He was flipping the poem open and closed sporadically, wearing a crease in the folds. When a shadow was cast over the redhead, Luke knew immediately who it was, and quickly flipped the paper closed and looked up with a nervous smile.

"A-ah good morning Master Van!"

"Good morning Luke, what've you got there?" The man asked good-naturedly.

Luke looked down at his poem and blushed brightly, maybe a shade lighter than his hair. He held out the paper to his teacher, who raised an eyebrow as he took the paper from him. He read it aloud.

"Roses are red and Violets are blue, honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you. What an interesting poem. Is this for me?" He commented, amused.

The redhead bowed his head low, trying to hide his blush with his long bangs. He nodded slowly. There was a light chuckle, before he was commanded to stand up, and he did just that. He had to admit, kissing Van was nice, even if he was shorter, and even if the man's beard tickled him.

"Why, thank you."

"Y-your welcome Master..."

lord, what the hell was THAT XDD erm, i'll try something better maybe if i have time. this wasnt wonderful, i admit. it sucked really, but eh. ignore it. it sucks XDD


End file.
